


灵魂伴侣

by hxr1117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 詹姆和西弗是灵魂伴侣
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	灵魂伴侣

“…你早就知道了是不是,鼻…”詹姆喑哑的声音猛然止住了，看起来是想起来他“灵魂伴侣”手腕上是什么字——“喂！鼻涕精！放开她！”  
被倒掉着的斯内普的表情无法被油乎乎的头发遮住，有些木然，有些莫不在乎。“是啊，我早就知道了，”他终于看向了那个把他吊起来打人，挑眉嗤笑“我还打算在你向莉莉告白的时候给你看呢。真是可惜，计划泡汤了。”说着他撇了下嘴，那表情怎么看怎么…令人恶心。  
“你这个鼻涕—”  
“够了！”詹姆大喝道，拦住了准备甩魔咒的小天狼星，“还让别人看热闹的人看的不够多么？”他斜眼扫了一圈围在周围的人，脸色阴沉，收起魔杖。  
“哟，不错嘛，居然知道考虑周围人的眼睛了啊！”斯内普脸有点病态的红，詹姆突然发现再莉莉跑后他又继续吊了他十几分钟。  
“…咒立停。”詹姆挥挥魔杖，“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”  
“…走吧。今天的事够多了。”说罢看了斯内普一眼，把手插到裤袋里走了，没理会其他人。  
“…鼻涕精，你给我等着！！”

斯内普起身，站了几分钟，拍了拍裤子衣服就往斯莱特林宿舍挪去，早在被吊起来之前他就负了伤，不知道伤口现在还留不留血。

他抓起魔杖猛地转过身，魔杖举在胸前，标准的格斗姿势，“谁？！”他怒喝道，空荡荡的浴室里回荡着他低沉的吼声。他抿着唇等了一分钟，没有人出现，“原型显现！”还是没有人。斯内普再次环顾了浴室，僵硬地放下了魔杖，转过身去。  
“！”他被吓得眼皮狂跳但身形倒没怎么变，眼前站着那头下午把他吊起来打的鹿，“…你是觉得我下午的惨状不合你意吗？”他默默地把有印记的右手背到了背后。  
詹姆似乎没有看到他的小动作，“你洗好了吗？”  
“关你事吗？”他抬起下巴瞪着他。  
“我在你卧室等你。”没有理会斯内普的挑衅，绕过他走了出去。  
“嘿！这里是斯莱特林！”  
“我知道。”

斯内普沉着脸，极度缓慢地把自己擦干，套上袍子，挪出了浴室。知道波特在他宿舍，这让他一点都不想回去，但他的作业还没碰。所以说，他到底想干嘛？当然，他是不可能知道的了，他既不是梅林也不是蛔虫。他挪的更慢了。

果然，斯内普翻了翻白眼，舍友被放倒了，似乎是昏迷咒。  
“所以说，你来干嘛？”  
一丝不耐烦从詹姆眼里闪过，“看你腿上的伤。”  
他在等他走上去，斯内普走的更慢了。  
“谢谢你大发慈悲的好意，不过我不需要。”  
“看了你的腿我才能确定你需不需要。”詹姆大步跨上前打算把斯内普扛到肩上，斯内普甩出魔杖在詹姆靠近前就戳到了他的胸上。  
“我说了需要就是需要，不需要就是不需要。懂？”他瞥到詹姆太阳穴的青筋跳了跳，“你去找你的伊万斯，我写我的作业，我知道你不会在意的。”  
就在他准备收了魔杖的时候詹姆以找球手的速度把他扑倒在了床上并收了他的魔杖，将其扔在远处的地上。“你想干嘛？”斯内普想用力挣脱，但无可奈何，青筋都出来了也没动分毫。  
“想看你到底怎样了。”詹姆木着脸凑下身去，在他耳边低喃，“鼻涕精，别让我再说一次。懂？”  
“…那麻烦你快一点。”他转过了脑袋，避开了身上的人混杂着不耐和愤怒的目光。  
詹姆起身，曲起斯内普的双腿，单膝跪在他的双腿间。伤口在右侧小腿接近膝盖的内侧，两英寸长，不深也不浅，刚刚好看到因失血翻起泛白的肉。詹姆看着伤口犹豫了会儿，但还是拿起了带过来的药膏。檀木盖子打开的瞬间药膏的淡香就钻进了斯内普的鼻子里，他突然有些昏沉，连原本紧绷的身子都松懈了下来。有镇静的作用？他迷迷糊糊地想。  
詹姆挖了一块糊在伤口上，冰冰凉凉的，出乎意料的并不怎么疼，略好奇是怎么配的，以后有伤口的时候好配，斯内普还是有些迷糊，波特晕开药膏的手法挺熟练的啊，以前经常自己弄？他的眼皮开始打架，等等，波特干嘛把他袖子捋起来？damn it 好困…斯内普的眼皮并没有因为这里是魔法世界而无视地心引力，无力地闭上了眼。

詹姆一边给斯内普陈旧的伤疤上药一边凝视自己的灵魂伴侣渐渐陷入沉睡，眼神柔和了下来，平放好斯内普曲起来的腿，搭好他的手，手枕着脑袋侧卧在他的身侧。  
讲真，你是真以为我不知道你是我的灵魂伴侣吗？我哪有那么傻，只是看着你喜欢莉莉我才装作不知道的啊……唉。要不是西里斯今天发现了，我可能真的会装作一直不知道。你知道莉莉的灵魂伴侣是谁吗？是莱姆斯不是我，自然我也不可能去追她，我真的只是和她关系好一点而已，再顺便撮合撮合那两个都喜欢对方但又不敢告白的人啊。詹姆撑起半个身子凑向斯内普，浅浅的亲了下额头。  
他把斗篷变成一个枕头放在了斯内普枕头的旁边，给自己定了个不过早也没有晚到斯内普陷入昏迷到舍友醒来的闹钟，扯过一点被子搭在肚子上，在轻轻握住他灵魂伴侣纤细的骨节分明手后也睡了过去。

END


End file.
